Un Halloween Especial
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: James ha cambiado, Lily esta un poco paranoica y de por medio un baile muy especial. ONE-SHOT


Nada de esto es mío, y bla, bla, bla xD

**Un Halloween Especial**

Por favor, no, ahí viene de nuevo, debe de ser una pesadilla, pero esta es la número cuarenta y dos, debe ser mentira. Bueno espero que no me vea también es una buena opción. Y lo peor es que viene acompañado, si y de ese amigo estupido, pero porque a mi, porque.

Lily pensaba todo esto a la vez que veía como James se aproximaba lentamente a ella acompañado de su gran amigo Sirius. Los dos iban andando de forma graciosa y altanera, contoneándose para que fuesen vistos por todo el mundo, hasta que…

- ¡Evans!, pero que maravillosa sorpresa volverte a ver otra vez – James sonreía con una de sus famosas sonrisas, a la vez que miraba con grandes ojos a Lily.

Mierda me ha visto, y encima me ha saludado.

- ¡Potter!, no te había visto, y fíjate que es raro, porque llamando la atención como vais - Lily pretendía sonar irónica y casual.

- Oye Evans una cosa, ¿querrías venir conmigo al baile de Halloween?

Por favor otra vez no, la vez cuarenta y dos se cumplió, pero es que no tendrá otra chica con la que ir, pues no será por mujeres que le persiguen, pero yo no, yo no caeré en sus redes tan fácilmente, claro que no.

- Potter, a otra con eso, ya sabes la respuesta, para reírte de mi no estoy disponible, además ya tengo pareja…- no se porque lo hizo pero mintió.

He mentido a James y no debía haberlo hecho, mierda, ¿ahora que haré?

- Vamos Evans, seguro que es mentira, además no me quiero reír de ti, sabes perfectamente que me gustas, que estoy enamorado de ti, parece que no lo comprendes, pero bueno será mejor que vayas con tu pareja, aunque seguramente sea imaginaria, ya que precisamente no eres la alegría del colegio para que te hayan invitado.

James se marcho cabreado, muy cabreado, pensando en lo que había pasado.

Pero que se creerá, yo encima de que la quiero, de que haría del baile el mejor de su vida y encima me habla así pues encima, que chica.

- Vamos James, amigo, no lo pienses tanto dentro de un rato volverás a pedírselo – mientras Sirius le decía esto le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Las horas y los días fueron pasando y James había desistido de pedirle mas a Lily que fueran con ella al baile, a la vez que ella se sentía extraña por ello, incluso llegaba a pensar que lo echaba en falta.

El día antes del baile Lily seguía sin pareja y muy cabreada por ello.

- Lily, amiga, has sido tu la que has provocado esto, podías haber ido con el al baile.

- Claro Alice, y también podría haberme dejado meter mano por él.

- No es para tanto, sabes que no, además estas así porque él no te ha vuelto hablar, aunque en realidad yo es que le veo mas cambiado, como mas maduro.

- Si yo también Alice, a pesar de las cuarenta y dos veces que me lo pidió – suspiro a la vez que se tumbaba en la cama – pero ya no hay marcha atrás, porque él ya tiene pareja, esa tal Samantha.

- ¡Ah!, si, la rubia esquizofrénica, o por lo menos a mi me lo parece – rió Alice, lo que hizo que la propia Lily riera.

- Sabes Alice, iré de todas formas al baile, no pienso quedarme aquí de ningún modo, iré sola.

- Pero como vas a ir sola, iras conmigo y Frank, y también estará Remus.

Lily entonces se sintió mas animada, no sabia como pero su amiga siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, le animaba mucho, estaba muy contenta de haberla conocido.

El día del baile todo el colegio estaba totalmente revolucionado, que si trajes y vestidos para aquí, que si adornos para allá. La profesora Mcgonagall tuvo que poner orden en numerosas ocasiones. Pero poco a poco el salón se fue convirtiendo en una gran pista de baile. Pronto llegaron los músicos, que mediante la magia fueron acomodando sus instrumentos, las mesas, las sillas, los decorados. Al final de la tarde, ya casi de noche, el salón estaba preparado. Las mesas tenían manteles naranjas y negros, y las paredes estaban forradas de telas oscuras y naranjas con sus calabazas flotando por el aire. Todo era muy fantasmagórico.

Lily terminaba de arreglarse, estaba estupenda esa noche, vestía un largo vestido blanco crudo, con un bordado negro que formaban figuras de todo tipo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en la parte superior y le caía el resto en cascada por la espalda y la cara.

- Lily, pero que guapa estas – exclamo Alice al verla.

- Bueno tu también estas preciosa.

Alice llevaba un vestido azul turquesa que realzaba su figura, era todo liso y largo, atado al cuello, el pelo como lo llevaba a media melena se lo había peinado con las puntas hacia fuera.

Las chicas recogieron a Frank que iba muy emocionado de ir al lado de unas chicas tan guapas, sobre todo Alice que hoy estaba radiante.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras Alice y Frank y bajaron lentamente disfrutando el momento, Lily los miraba con algo de envidia, que bonito el amor pensó.

Entonces decidió bajar ella, también lo hizo lentamente a la vez que prefería mirar al suelo, bajo con elegancia, exhibiéndose, clamando a cualquier hombre, aunque en ese momento no había otro que no mirase como la estaba mirando él.

Sentía que se volvía loco, no podía estar más guapa y él con esta rubia despreciable, por un momento todo desapareció, solo la veía a ella descender por las escaleras como una autentica princesa.

Levanto la vista, tendría que hacerlo, y de sopetón encontró aquella mirada que le costo sostener. Estaba guapísimo son la tunica de gala, encima se había intentado peinar y eso le hacia mas atractivo, se estaba volviendo loca, estaba pensando en eso, madre mía debo de haberme puesto colorada. Lily salio disparada hacia el comedor mientras unos ojos avellanas seguían el recorrido que la chica hacia.

La noche no es que fuese muy agradable pero era lo mejor que tenia, no lo había vuelto a ver por lo que estaba segura de que estaba con la rubia muy ocupado.

James pensaba que la noche se estaba haciendo interminable, no la había vuelto a ver y eso le impacientaba, según Remus no llevaba pareja pero no lograba divisarla, y encima Samantha hacia un rato que estaba desaparecida. Se dispuso entonces a buscarla que para eso había sido su pareja, pero en el intento de encontrarla vaya si la encontró, estaba sentada encima de un Slythering muy ocupada en la boca, el pelo y el cuello de este.

- ¡Tu, rubia! – grito James

Samantha se separo del chico, y le miro, no se esperaba encontrarle, pero bueno como que mucho caso no la estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó irónicamente.

James se dio la vuelta, prefería no discutir, se dispuso a volver junto con Sirius, si alguna chica no lo había raptado, cuando la vio. Estaba sentada en un lateral, sola.

Se acerco estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, comenzó a sonar "Aquí estoy yo de Luis Fonsi" (es para darle romanticismo).

- Lily…- la llamo dulcemente.

Había escuchado perfectamente, la había llamado por su nombre y era el. Ahí estaba guapísimo, brillando entre todos los chicos que allí se encontraban.

- Se que es la vez cuarenta y tres que te lo pido, pero… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

No se porque lo voy a hacer pero lo voy a hacer.

- Claro

Me levante y él me sujeto de la mano hasta el centro de la pista, nos mirábamos tímidamente sin saber muy bien que hacer, la vergüenza nos superaba. Él no lo parecía, entonces si era verdad que había cambiado. Yo estaba súper roja, seguro y eso la verdad no me daba mucha seguridad.

En ese momento la canción volvió a cambiar y comenzó a sonar "Flightless bird, American Mouth". James rodeo mi cintura lentamente y yo inconscientemente puse mis manos en sus hombros, empezamos a movernos lentamente. Pocas parejas bailaban en se momento, además todos nuestros amigos nos miraban con una cara de sorpresa increíble. Entonces le mire, nos quedamos prendidos el uno del otro.

La música seguía sonando y los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco, ya no había vuelta atrás y se besaron.

Para James aquello fue subir al cielo, estaba entre las nubes con su ángel preferido, solo el roce de sus labios le produjo el placer jamás hallado.

Ella se deleitaba con la maestría de él, se sentía en el paraíso, le quería, lo sentía, no quería separarse de el.

Después de un rato se miraron de nuevo y se sonrieron.

- Te amo Lily.

- Te amo James.

Al poco comenzó a sonar un Twist y Lily se vio envuelta de nuevo entre la gente y bailando con su amor, que por cierto no lo hacia muy bien por lo que reírse se iban a reír un rato y sobre todo a quererse, a quererse toda una vida.

Todo empezó una noche de Halloween, un 31 de octubre, una verdadera pena que todo aquello terminase otro 31 de octubre.

Es mi primer fic, así que no seáis muy exigentes, es mas no espero que lo lea nadie porque los one-soht es lo que tiene.

Espero que dejéis reviews que a la autora la encantan jejeje.

Un saludo.


End file.
